Aishiteru Tenshi
by Raela1396
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have a gorey battle after the Akatsuki attack. Fatally injured, it seems like the end for them. But what is thing about these so-called 'angels' Pairings: NaruHina & SasuSaku


Aishiteru Tenshi- Kagamini

Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo

Rain poured down from the heavens above. In the far off distance, there was a body laid there, shiaking in the cold. Sasuke's breath faltered slightly as he struggled to maintain his breath. "Damn it...I shouldn't have let my fucking guard down..." He struggled intensely to set himself up at the base of a nearby tree. The stoic Uchiha stared down at his wound. 'DAMNIT!!'

It was apparent to him that he, Sasuke Uchiha, survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, traitor of Konohagakure no Sato, was going to die from bloodloss. "This is it then....I would have prefered to die by the fangirls' hads than from this!" He coughed up the metallic substance that resided within his body. He shut his eyes tight, and his life flashed before him. Memories of his life came back at him. His first kiss, UNFORTUNATELY stolen by Naruto. Then, Sakura, the one girl who said she'd follow anywhere to be with him. Kakashi came back at him, warning him about the curse mark and teaching him 'Chidori'. Just as he felt his soul leave him, a voice called his name.

"Naruto!!! Sasuke!!!!" His head perched up slightly and slowly as he checked out the area around him. Sasuke thought he was dreaming at first. 'Why would anyone body searching for me? A dying soul...' Suddenly within his line of vision, the pinkette beauty appeared. "Sa-Sakura....?" The young Uchiha couldn't exaclty believe his eyes. The last time he had seen his ex-teammate was 3 years ago. This was when they had met at Orochimaru's base. She was pretty back then but now, she was an angel in the raven head's eyes. Though, he would never admit such a thing aloud.

Sakura stared down at the bloody mess before her that used to be her first love, a teammate and a friend. He was no longer a teammate though, for he was labeled as the enemy in her bingo book.

"Sasuke..." She gracefully walked over to him, not crushing or misplacing a single leaf on the ground. As she did so, her eyes lingered around, taking in every detail of the scene surrounding her. All at once, she saw the grand fight that put Sasuke in his place and Naruto in his, wherever he could be.

_"Sasuke!!!!" Naruto charged at the maturing Uchiha with his rasengan, ready to kill. Alerted at once by the blonde's battle cry, he moved to the right and his cloak was torn to shreds. Sasuke ripped the remains off for it would be a nuisance in battle. "Chidori!!!" The lightining jutsu quickly was charged and he attacked the jinchurikki. Fortunately for the young ninja, it had grazed his shoulder but it caused a good amount of damage. Naruto grunted and clutched his bleeding shoulder. "GODDAMNIT!!!"_

_The fishcake's eyes became filled with bloodlust. He brought out a fuuma shuriken and threw it at his opponent and quickly preformed the following : "Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!!" Sasuke cursed loudly and acted quickly. "Kawamari no Jutsu!" It was one of the first jutsus he and the rest of the acadmey were taught. He knew better though. Just as the log brokein half, one of the Naruto bushins preformed a perfect roundhouse kick to the stomach. The Uchiha activated his Sharingan once again and defeated the remaining clones._

_"Sasuke!!!!" The said ninja smirked for the last time in this battle. 'You still need to work on your fucking stealth....' He brought the famed Kusanagi sword and stuck it through Naruto's abdomen. "F-Fuck...." For some reason though, the blonde smirked as well. Sasuke made a face and his eyes widen but he was too late._

_The hiding Narutos threw all sorts of weapons at the back of the Uchiha and one of them stuck two katanas in two places, one near his spleen and the other by his liver. Blood spurted out on Naruto's jacket and Naruto gave Sasuke the same amount. Sasuke's grip on his Kusanagi weakened and Naruto was free to limp away, and he did so. Sasuke on the otherhand stood there and slumped down to his knees. He turned and crawled to a the tree he is now residing by._

The cherryblossom got down to her knees and her hands glowed an enchanting and eerie green. This took our Uchiha prodigy off guard again. "Wha...What the hell are you doing?" Sakura smiled like he was joking. "I'm healing you stupid."

Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo-Saranghae

The Hyuuga heiress ran through the forest, searching for her special someone. "Naruto!! Naruto-kun!" She called out his name while using her Byakugan to search. Her voice echoed through the froest and it rang like chimes blowing in the wind.

The said ninja's ears twitched slightly at that angelic voice. His eyes slowly cracked open to find his soulmate. She was a slight mess but not as bad as Naruto. 'Thank God she's okay...' Hinata's eyes held several emotions during thier small reunion. She marched up to him as he stood thier shakingly form his wounds. Then the boy didn't know what hit him next. Hinata Hyuuga slapped her first love out of anger and worry. "Don't ever leave the formation like that!" Her pearly orbs were tearing and she shook slightly. "Don't ever leave me like that either..." She hugged him from the side because Sasuke's Kusanagi was still firm in place. The blonde winced slightly from the pressure on his wounds. Naruto had the strength the smile and chuckle though. "Gomen...gomen, my love..."

Hinata quickly forgave him and got to work quickly. She healed his small wounds with her hands emmitting a lilac aura. She then obsereved the sword lodged in his abdomen. Hinata began to heal him and pull the sword out just like Chiyo did for Sakura in Sakura's battle with Sasori. After the legendary sword was removed from his body, Naruto felt relieved and safe. "Arigatou..." The Hyuuga heiress giggled. "WEll, someone had to heal you of course."

Naruto's hand gently came up and ruffled her hair causing small bits to stick up. His sky-blue orbs were relaxed more and more as he spent each second with this lucky girl. But there was one question that bugged her no matter what. He had no clue what happened since he took off.

"What happened to the others?" Hinata's eyes brightened as she exclaimed the news. "We won! No casualites on our side." She began to fiddle with her hair as she filled the boy in on past events. Before Naruto engaged in a gorey and fatal battle with the Uchiha, Konata was at war with Team Hebi and Akatsuki. team Hebi and the Uchiha did not someuntil the Akatsuki had done serious damage. That was when Naruto had ran off and found the REAL Pein, Nagato. Secrets and stories were uncovered during this meeting and then, Nagato revived the people he had killed including Hatake Kakashi. Soon after, Sasuke came with bad intentions. So, hell broke loose, again.

Of course our favorite number one knuckleheaded ninja was joyful to hear the outcome. He bearhugged the girl as soon as she finished. Hinata gently returned the favor. "And the best part of it, Hinata-hime," Naruto began. "is that you're still with me forever." He nuzzled her neck and she kissed his cheek.

Mahal Kita-Aishiteru-Te Amo-Saranghae

Sakura stopped the bleeding externally as well as internally. "You know, Sasuke, you are very lucky I came here in time." Sasuke made another fatal mistake and replied with the infamous "hn". Suddenly pressure came at his stomach and he felt like throwing up this past month's meal. "I thought you had the deceny to at least SAY 'Arigatou.! And that's for leaving me on a fucking bench when you left!" Sasuke even had the nerve to SMIRK at this.

"Well, I'm sorry. I deserved that too." Sakura's fist made a beeline for his cheeckbone after that. "And that too." The words barely came out as he rubbed his jaw. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. "Whatever, Uchiha. I'm over it and I forgive you, but I don't know bout Tsunade-shisou."

For the first time in eleven years, the Sasuke Uchiha produced a genuine laugh. It was weak of course. He pressed his chapped lips on her cheekbone and put it near the cherryblossom's ivory ear.

It must be fate for this to occur. Naruto also pressed his lips to Hinata's lips and made way to whisper something. At the very momen in time, they movied thier lips so silently that only these young women may know thier words.

"Ashiteru Tenshi."

-----------------------------------

This was my first double pairing for a Naruto fanfiction. Please take time out to give me your feedback. Light critisim(spelling?) please and I hope youh enjoyed.

Peace

Kagamini


End file.
